The present invention relates to an electronic device and more specifically, concerns an electronic device in which heat generating electric parts and electromagnetic wave generating electric parts are separately mounted.
This type of electronic device, for example, a power supply device which supplies power to various types of motors, generally handles high power ranging from a few hundred watts to few hundred kilo-watts. Therefore, it is necessary for the power supply device to effectively radiate heat generated from semiconductors, resistors and the like therein. In addition, a recent tendency is that the output power frequency of the power supply device is changed from a few killoheltz to a few hundred kiloheltz and therefore, electromagnetic wave leakage externally out of the power supply device must be prevented in order to avoid undesirable effect of the leaked electromagnetic waves on apparatus or devices surrounding the power supply device. Furthermore, since an apparatus or unit in which the power supply device is incorporated, for example, a magnetic tape storage or a magnetic disk memory is required to be more compact, the power supply device itself must be made more compact correspondingly.